Poppy's Big Date
by Hurricane Ferret
Summary: After King Peppy expresses concerns about his daughter's lack of love life Poppy's friends find themselves faced with a difficult challenge; just how do you get the two most stubborn trolls in the entire village to admit they like each other? Total Broppy fluff, contains spoilers for seasons 1-3 of the tv series.
1. Chapter one

"Congratulations, sweetheart, another perfect score." Peppy said proudly, putting the royal review tokens away in their case for another year.

"Thanks, Dad. I've only got...50 odd years left before I can beat your score." Poppy said, looking up from her scrap book with a cheeky grin. The day was drawing to a close, and Poppy was unwinding in her typical fashion.

"I'm not that old." Peppy objected, sitting down next to his daughter. "I'm not even a granddad yet!"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Then it's a good thing you are still young, since I'm not having kids any time soon." Her scissors went back into action, delicately snipping teal felt into shape. Poppy had been wondering when this would come up. Peppy had increasingly been going out of his way to mention upcoming weddings and new arrivals to her.

"Poppy, you can't put it off forever. As queen you have to provide an heir to the crown." Peppy said seriously. Pretty much nothing seemed to embarrass him.

"Daaaaad! I'm not even seeing anyone!" Poppy objected. She was much too busy. Between her royal duties and spending time with her friends there was really no room for romance.

"That's exactly my point, sweetheart. I'm not saying you have to settle down right now, but shouldn't you at least try going on a few dates?"

Poppy saw her father's hopeful expression and gave him a resigned smile. It was better for Peppy to think she was on it, before he took it upon himself to set her up.

"Ok, Dad. If it'll make you happy I'll go on a date."

Unfortunately that wasn't the end of the conversation.

"How about him?" Peppy pointed to the figure Poppy had just glued into her scrap book. "You spend all your time together already."

"Branch?" Poppy snorted. That was hilarious. "He's still getting the hang of friendship. I doubt he's ready for anything as personal as dating."

Peppy shrugged, smiling tolerantly. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Poppy looked down at the felt Branch. It was true they did spend a lot of time together. In fact every time she had a problem, or a brilliant idea to try, or even if she just had nothing better to do he was the first one she went to. But somehow the idea of even discussing her Dad's dating mandate with Branch made her want to curl up and die. This was one area where she could definitely do without his caustic humour.

So it was that she found herself assembling the Snack Pack in her pod the next day without swinging by the bunker.

"Alright guys, I need your help with something." Poppy began.

"Shouldn't we wait for Branch?" Biggy politely suggested.

"No. This is something...outside his field of expertise." Poppy said firmly. She took a deep breath. "I promised my Dad I'd start dating." The reaction was not entirely what she was expecting.

"That's cool," DJ Suki grinned.

"About time you and Branch made it official. " Biggy said excitedly.

"I thought they already were?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Meep!" Mr Dinkles added.

"Guys! I'm not dating Branch! Why does everyone think that?" Poppy complained.

"Oh my God!" Smidge exclaimed.

"You mean, you really are just friends?" Guy Diamond asked disbelievingly.

"So, Branch is single?" Satin asked. Chenille elbowed her.

"I already told you, I don't care how hot he is, I am not living in that bunker."

"Can we please focus on my problem?" Poppy said, feeling surprisingly irritated by the turn things had taken.

"So what's the plan? We going out on the pull tonight?" DJ asked.

"While that would be fun, if I haven't bumped into the perfect guy at a party already then I doubt I will tonight. I think we need to be a bit more proactive." Poppy said thoughtfully.

"Alright," Biggy got out a note pad. "How about you give us a description of what you're looking for, and maybe we can suggest someone?"

"Great plan! Let's see," Poppy thought for a moment. She was normally so busy running the kingdom that she hardly ever thought about romance. "Well, obviously a good voice would be a plus," singing was her greatest passion after all. "Oh, if he could write songs that would be cool. Someone sweet, but not a doormat. Smart is good, maybe good with his hands."

Chenille snorted and Satin sniggered behind her hand.

"Not like that. Although...no I meant if he could make stuff." Poppy could feel her cheeks getting heated. Trying to be practical she added; "and since whoever I date might be King some day he needs to be responsible, good in a crisis, brave. But, you know what I really like? Hidden depths. Someone who can surprise me. Yeah, now just find me someone like that and we have a winner."

Cooper looked at the list over Biggy's shoulder.

"You do know you're just describing Branch, right?"

"How is that a description of Branch?" Poppy sputtered.

"He does have a great voice." Guy pointed out.

"And he writes poetry, so lyrics wouldn't be a stretch." DJ added.

"He designed and built that whole bunker, and all those hidden defences." Biggy listed.

"He's got guts." Smidge approved.

"Alright, alright! Clearly I've been spending too much time with Branch and it's affected my judgment. Although if you want to make that list really accurate you should add paranoid, antisocial, stubborn, arrogant and unhealthily obsessed with his remote control!" Poppy paused, a little shocked at herself. Sure Branch could drive her mad sometimes, but to list a friend's faults like that was downright mean. Just what had gotten into her? Her friends also looked surprised. Biggy had even covered Mr Dinkles's ears. The only exception was DJ Suki, who was now napping on the couch.

Chenille broke the awkward silence.

"I think it's time to try a different approach."

"Can't be any worse than this one." Cooper said.

A little while later Poppy was sat in front of Harper.

"Physical attraction is crucial in any relationship." Chenille began.

"Just describe what you like and Harper will work up a composite sketch. " Satin finished.

Poppy laughed nervously. "I've honestly never really thought about it. I guess, muscles are nice, but not over the top. Just toned."

Harper's pencil began scratching on the paper.

"Features?" Harper prompted.

"Expressive. You know, like a simple smile can say 'you're being totally crazy but hey, I must be too because I can't say no to you'." Poppy warmed to her subject. "Handsome, but in a real way, you know? A little rough around the edges. Oh, and maybe something a bit unusual, like...um..." Poppy stalled, feeling a little embarrassed to admit her secret fetish.

"Pointed ears?" Harper filled in.

"How'd you guess?" Poppy asked, stunned.

"Call it artist's intuition." Harper smirked. "Colouring?"

"I like..." Poppy managed to stop herself just before she said 'teal'. It was a beautiful colour, but she actually couldn't remember seeing a single other troll besides Branch who had that particular shade, and the last thing she wanted to do was set them off again.

"You know what, colour doesn't matter. I guess I do prefer dark hair though." That seemed safe.

"Uh huh," Harper shaded in the hair on her sketch. "Here you go." She handed over the finished picture, and Poppy scowled.

"That's exactly what you described, right down to the ears." Harper shrugged.

"Even Satin isn't into his ears." Chenille said.

"It's fine as long as he doesn't start moving them separately. Ears should always stay symmetrical." Satin said defensively.

Poppy was looking at a picture of Branch. Branch smirking in that affectionate teasing way she found so endearing. Branch vest-less, showing the results of a decade of hard physical labour, digging out the extensive bunker. Honestly, she had no idea why 'get ripped' was on his bunker list. In Poppy's opinion he could have ticked that off a long time ago. She could keep this picture, right?

Poppy felt her jaw drop, face burning like the sun.

"And there we go." Chenille said smugly.

"The look of someone who's just realised all that antagonism was actually raw attraction. I know that feeling." Smidge nodded sagely.

"Make me a copy." Satin mouthed at Harper.

Poppy stood up calmly.

"Excuse me for one moment." She matched into the bedroom and moments later her waiting friends heard a muffled scream.

 _"Holy freaking cupcakes I'm in love with Branch!"_

There was silence, then the sound of furious scissor snipping, the pop of tiny confetti cannons, and finally the slam of a scrap book being closed. Suki stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes.

Poppy emerged from her room, wearing one of her most terrifying in-the-face-of-adversity smiles.

"Ok. Sorry about that. New plan. How can I get Branch to ask me out?"

"How long was I asleep?" Suki asked, confused.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Smidge said, as usual pointing out the most direct route.

"No. This is Branch we're talking about. If I'm the one to ask him he will never let me forget it." Poppy said firmly. "But if he asks me I get to hold it over him."

"But if he hasn't asked you out in all this time..." Guy trailed off and shrugged.q

 _Maybe he doesn't want to._ Poppy shook her head to dispel the unwelcome thought. There was no way Branch wasn't interested. He'd even told her she was the most important person in his life. Remembering that day gave Poppy an idea.

"He just needs a bit of...motivation."

"I gotcha." Smidge grinned, pounding her fist into her palm.

"Let's...keep that as a last resort." Poppy said diplomatically. "I meant I'll make him jealous. He was too nervous to ask me for my hug day hug until he saw me hugging Cloud Guy. So if he thinks I'm going out with someone else..."

"He'll step up to win you back!" Biggy said enthusiastically.

"Exactly." Poppy said.

"So you're going to date Cloud Guy?" DJ asked, still trying to work out what she'd missed.

"Oh I've got someone even better." Poppy said, smirking.

It was mid morning, and Poppy was standing next to a waterfall.

"So, to be clear, you don't actually want to go on a date with me?" Creek had listened to Poppy's request without breaking his meditation pose. Now he uncrossed his legs and stood.

Poppy laughed nervously. She'd been so set on who would cause Branch the most jealousy that she hadn't really stopped to consider Creek's feelings.

"Well, you know, we're such old friends, it would be kind of weird." Which was a blatant lie as they used to flirt all the time, but it was still nicer than saying _'Sorry, I just haven't felt the same about you ever since you sold us out to save yourself.'_

Creek diplomatically let it go.

"But you're going to tell Branch that we are dating, and you want me to rub his face in it?"

"I know it's kind of mean, but..."

"Alright." Creek agreed easily. "I'm happy to do that, for you of course. But there is one condition."

"What's that?" Poppy asked.

"If by any chance you've misread Branch's feelings, and he doesn't ask you out, you and I will go on the date tonight as planned. Deal?" Creek said, giving her his most charming smile.

Poppy considered. She and Creek really hadn't spent that much time together recently. And if Branch was going to be stupid enough not to intervene then it would serve him right if she did go out with Creek.

"That sounds fair. I really appreciate you helping me." Poppy said.

Creek pulled a comb and began brushing his smooth hair.

"I will do my best. Anything for you, love." He reached out and touched the tip of hid comb to her nose.

"Boop!"

 **A/N:** This is my first time posting a fan fic, hope it's ok and not too many typos. I think there will be 3/4 chapters total. Please let me know what you think.

Sorry I didn't represent Guy's voice properly, I really wasn't confident typing the autotune effect.

I actually watched the show before the movie, so the continuity and characterisation are very much taken from TBGO.

Citations: The opening scene is meant to set the story a year after the first season, as I'm assuming the 'Royal review' is an annual thing. Satin's crush on Branch is based on her describing him as smooth in the episode 'Sorry not sorry' and the fact that she offered to do anything for him in 'Model behaviour'. Obviously though she's not serious, she knows he belongs to Poppy xD

When Smidge says she knows the feeling it's a reference to the episode 'Crushing it'. Harper's ability to draw an acurate portrait from a vague description is taken from 'The giver', the effect topless Branch has on the ladies (along with the 'bunker list') is also from 'Model behaviour' lol, and lastly Poppy practically describes the plot of 'Cloudy with a chance of hugs'.


	2. Chapter B

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, it's been a rough week and they really cheered me up. Hope you like the new chapter:)

I'm writting this on my phone and using the app to publish it. As a result my formatting is getting a bit messed up and lines I put in italics simply will not stay that way. Lines written in first person and supposed to be thoughts, Branch's in the first section, Poppy's in the second. Hope that makes sense.

Branch was feeling annoyed. He'd been out early tweaking one of his hidden defence systems in the village when he'd spotted Poppy calling from pod to pod collecting her friends. Finishing his work Branch had hurried home to wait for Poppy's inevitable arrival at the bunker. And he'd waited, and waited. And had lunch. And waited some more. Now he was angry with himself for going out of his way to be available to Poppy, and even more annoyed with her for apparently not needing him after all. There was also the distinct possibility that he had been deliberately excluded as the nature of whatever Poppy was up to related directly to him. Poppy knew he generally hated surprises but that didn't always stop her.

So assuming that was the case Branch had three options;

A, think up a plausible reason to go into the village and see what excuses they came up with.

B, spy on them.

C, get on with his day and trust that Poppy wasn't up to anything terrible.

He was just on the verge of unbolting his hatch to execute plan B, (potentially moving to A depending on the results of B) when he picked up a thoroughly unwelcome sound. Someone, Creek unless Branch missed his guess, was singing right outside his bunker. Singing a love song, of all things. A particularly dire love song at that.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?"

Branch scowled. It was annoying but he'd just wait for Creek to move on. From the sledgehammer subtlety Branch concluded that Creek had written the song himself.

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?"

 _It's completely one sided. You haven't mentioned one thing about her yet. Also that tune is dismal. It just goes up and up with no melody._ Branch mentally critiqued.

"Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?"

The song finally...well not ended exactly but expired, and Branch sighed with relief. Above ground Creek cleared his throat.

"If you're not the one..."

 _And that's the final straw._ Branch threw open the hatch and climbed out into the daylight.

"Creek, what are you doing out here?" Branch asked, in his least welcoming tone.

Creek was sitting crossed legged a few feet from Branch's door.

"Oh, hello Branch. Didn't see you there, mate." Creek smiled his usual insufferable smile.

"I live here." Branch reminded him flatly.

"Do you? I just needed a quiet spot to practice my new song. I wrote it for my date with Poppy tonight." Creek said casually.

Branch realised that his mouth had dropped open, probably around the same time his heart plunged into his stomach.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Branch stammered.

"What I said, really. Poppy asked me out a few hours ago." Creek said smugly.

"On a date?"

"Yes,"

"With you?" Branch knew he sounded stupid but his brain was simply refusing to accept Creek's statement.

"I don't really see which element you're struggling with, mate." Creek was obviously loving this.

"That's ridiculous! Why would Poppy want to go out with you?!" Branch burst out. _Isn't this the stages of grief? Denighal, anger. This is stupid, she was never mine to lose._

"Bit offensive, but I'll answer. You might not have known but me and Poppy always had a bit of a thing going on." Creek said.

"That's funny. Because what I remember is her trying to strangle you with her hair." Branch couldn't resist pointing out.

"One unfortunate incident can't erase a lifetime of affection, mate. It's not like she's just forgotten the last twenty years." Creek smiled serenley as Branch flinched. He still felt incredibly awkward about the way he had treated Poppy when he was grey. Not that she would ever mention it, but still.

"Poppy is so forgiving," Creek continued, almost as if he had read Branch's mind. "It's one of the many things I love about her. Anger and resentment are such ugly emotions, don't you think?"

Branch ground his teeth, not trusting himself to speak. Yes, he lost his temper sometimes, probably more than average if he was being honest. And yes, it might be one of the reasons Poppy would never want to be more than friends, but he hated hearing it from Creek of all people.

Creek got to his feet, apparently happy that he'd caused enough anguish.

"Now, much though I enjoy our little chats, I have a date to prepare." Creek lifted his feet off the ground and floated away, carried by an obliging critter.

Branch watched him go, hands balled into fists. He'd told Poppy he loved her, and she'd sang it right back, but it hadn't taken long for him to realise that she'd meant it rather more platonically than he had. Since then he'd been mentally preparing for this day, when he'd promised himself he would absolutely not make a fool of himself by getting involved. But... _Not him, Poppy. I know you'll fall for someone eventually but there's no way I'll let it be him!_

"Poppy! I need to talk to you!"

Poppy allowed herself a smirk at the urgent pounding on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

Branch did not look happy as he let himself into her pod. It seemed like everything was going according to plan.

"Branch, what's up?" Poppy asked innocently.

"Nothing." Branch said calmly. "I just heard about your big date with Creek, and I wanted to ask what are you thinking?" Branch's self control snapped and he ended in a yell.

"I was thinking, Dad wants me to start dating anyway, so when Creek asked me..." Poppy began.

"He told me that you asked him." Branch interrupted.

Poppy frowned inwardly. Stick to the script, Creek! It wouldn't do for Branch to think she particularly wanted to date Creek. He might come over all self sacrificing and 'step aside'.

"Oh no, he asked me." Poppy corrected.

"Should have known he'd lie." Branch muttered.

"Anyway, I know you and Creek don't exactly see eye to eye, but it's not like I'm asking you to date him. So what exactly is the problem here?" Poppy asked sweetly.

 _Any moment now, he'll blurt out that he's in love with me and it'll be happy ever after._

"Poppy, I know you've forgiven Creek for what happened, but I just can't see you with someone who'll abandon you when any kind of danger threatens. You're my best friend, I just can't entrust you to someone like Creek." Branch said seriously.

 _Huh. That's...not quite what I was after._

"So you'd be fine with me dating some other troll, just not Creek." Poppy said bluntly. _Just admit you're jealous already!_

"Would you do that?" Branch asked hopefully.

"Sure. You give me a better offer, and I'll tell Creek it's off."

 _Come on, Branch, get the pathetically obvious hint!_

"Great!" Branch said, sounding hugely relieved. "I'll start with background checks, then interview the short list."

 _What? Are you kidding me?!_

Branch hesitated in the doorway .

"By the way, is there, um, any particular look you go for?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I don't know, Branch. How about toned, handsome, dark hair and cute ears?" Poppy said, rolling her eyes.

The ears she was talking about dipped slightly, apparently he didn't like her answer.

"I'll see what I can find." With that Branch was gone.

Poppy wandered through into her bedroom feeling dazed. Only hours ago she'd made the earth shaking revelation that she was in love with Branch. Now it seemed highly likely that he didn't feel the same way at all. He really did only want to be friends, and was happy to set her up with someone else, even after she'd made her own feelings pretty clear. Poppy picked up her pillow and took a deep breath. She had a lot of screaming to do. Her pillow gave her a sympathetic look

"Plan not going to...plan?"

Poppy dropped the pillow, which sprouted arms and legs.

"Cloud Guy! What are you doing here?" Poppy asked.

Now fully back to his usual appearance Cloud Guy picked up Poppy's latest scrap book. Confetti sprinkled to the floor as he flipped through the pages.

"I've been watching for a while, and all I can say is...Oh Poppy, Poppy, Poppy. Trying to borrow my moves?"

"Didn't do me much good." Poppy tried unsuccessfully to grab her book back.

"Honestly, you should have just come straight to me." Cloud Guy chided her.

"I literally have no idea how to get hold of you." Poppy pointed out.

"But never fear, my fair Queen. I've always routed for you kids, so I'll help you net your Prince Scowling." Cloud Guy continued as though he hadn't heard her.

"Thanks, but I basically just told Branch how I feel and he blew me off." Poppy shrugged. If she pretended it was no big deal then eventually she'd have to start feeling it. Eventually.

Cloud Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That wasn't the conversation I was listening to."

"I made it pretty clear with that description." Poppy said exasperatedly.

"In your ears. But you can ask him about that when he takes you out tonight." Cloud Guy winked and pulled his limbs back into his body. "Alright, I'm off to your boyfriend's bunker to pick up some blackmail materials."

"You really don't have to..." Poppy had always loved Cloud Guy, but that was because, let's be honest, Branch was invariably the butt of all his jokes. Poppy wasn't quite so happy now she appeared to be right there in the cross hairs with him.

"Oh no trouble. I do it every few months anyway. Got to keep him on his toes. Byeeeee!" Cloud Guy floated out through the window and was gone before Poppy could say anything else. And, Poppy realised nervously, he still had the scrap book in which she had recorded her morning's epiphany.


	3. Chapter the third

A/N: I totally forgot to say last chapter, Creek's song is 'If you're not the one' by Daniel Beddingfield. Sorry if I offended anyone with Branch's description of it. It's not my sort of music at all but I know it was insanely popular back in the 00's.

If anyone is wondering about the random chapter numbering it is of course a reference to Cloud Guy's 'best friend rules'.

Again, thank you so much for the encouragement, it means a lot :) I only hope the remaining chapters don't disappoint. Here we go...

Branch's search had not gone well. It should have been simple, draw up a list of suitable characteristics, then cross reference that against a list of eligible trolls and there you go. But he simply couldn't find anyone he felt was right for Poppy. Finally he had to admit that his own feelings simply wouldn't stay in his mental trash can where they belonged. It should have been easy, he'd had decades of practice repressing his emotions. But somehow it just didn't work like it used to when he was grey. There was only one thing left to do. Branch took a deep breath.

"Guys, I need your help with something."

The Snack Pack looked at him expectantly. They'd seemed oddly eager when he'd asked them to meet in his bunker. He'd have worried about that but the day was getting on and he was running out of time to oust Creek from Poppy's date.

"Always happy to help, Branch." Biggy spoke for them.

"Right, I need to find someone who more or less meets this criteria."

Branch handed over his list of desirable attributes.

"Reliable, trustworthy," Smidge read.

"Practical, safety conscious," Guy Diamond continued.

"Won't be a push over when Poppy wants to do something stupid?" Suki picked out another bullet point.

"Oh, I get it! This is another of those lists that's actually about you!" Cooper said.

"No it's not...wait, what do you mean by 'another'?" Branch asked, frowning.

"The point is we can't really help unless we know what we're helping with." Guy said quickly.

"Well..." This could potentially be awkward. They had all been friends with Creek too after all.

"Don't be shy," Satin said.

"Does it have something to do with your date with Poppy?" Chenille asked.

"My what?! No! I need help finding someone else to date Poppy!" Branch blurted out. Either it had just gotten a few degrees warmer in the bunker or Branch was blushing. Unfortunately he'd designed his thermostatic controls too well to hope for the former.

"Oh my God!" Smidge smacked her palm into her face.

"You're joking?" Guy asked.

"Meep!" Even Mr Dinkles sounded outraged for some reason.

 _Why would they think I'd asked out Poppy anyway?_ Branch had always thought he was good at hiding his feelings.

"We all know you love her."

 _Alright, clearly not that good...wait a minute..._

"Who said that?" Branch asked suspiciously.

The others looked around in confusion.

" **It was..**." A familiar voice echoed dramatically around the bunker.

"Oh not now!" Branch groaned.

"...me." Cloud Guy popped out of the ventilation shaft.

"Go away. I don't have time for you today. Or ever." Branch tried to push the cloud back into the shaft.

"Don't be like that, I'm here to help." Cloud Guy easily slid around Branch.

"I'll pass. Thanks." Branch said sourly.

"Now, about your feelings for Poppy," Cloud Guy continued.

"Ok, I should probably just deal with this by myself." Branch gave up on trying to evict the cloud and settled for corralling the rest of his guests towards the lift. The fewer witnesses to whatever stunt Cloud Guy was pulling now the better.

"I refer to exhibit A, song composed by yourself." Cloud Guy pulled a handwritten score from his vaporous interior and inexorably cleared his throat. Branch froze. He'd written a lot of songs about Poppy over the past year, ranging from mildly embarrassing to grounds for becoming a hermit again.

"Well it's a big big village and the lights are all out, but it's as much as I can do you know to figure you out, and I must confess my heart's all broken pieces and my head's a mess." Cloud Guy sang.

 _Not the worst, but still pretty bad._

Progress towards the lift ground to a halt as the Snack Pack stopped to listen to the song.

"You wrote that?" Suki asked, intrigued.

"It's not about Poppy!" Branch snapped.

"Really?" Cloud Guy flipped to the next page and continued singing.

"And though I may be a beggar and you may be the Queen, and while I may be on a downer I'm still ready to dream, and it's you-oo who's got me going crazy for the things you do."

"It..it's metaphorical." Branch stuttered weakly.

The others had now gathered around Cloud Guy reading over his shoulders to join in on the chorus.

"So if you're crazy, I don't care, you amaze me. Oh you're a silly girl, I know, I hurt you so, it's just like you to come and go. And know me, you didn't even know me, but you were sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye, a girl like you's just irresistible."

The worst part was that they looked thrilled, like they'd made a wonderful discovery rather than perpetrated a gross invasion of his privacy.

"Alright, it's about Poppy! Just stop singing it!" Branch admitted defeat. "It doesn't change anything, I'm still not asking her out." He added grumpily.

"Oh my God, why not?" Smidge demanded.

"Because either she'll say no, or worse she'll say yes to one date out of pity. Either way it'll make things incredibly awkward between us. So I'm not doing it. End of." Branch folded his arms defensively. Damage limitation was about the best he could hope for at this point.

"More persuasion needed, huh?" Cloud Guy said stoically. "Let's move to exhibit B, the journal." Dropping the musical score Cloud Guy reached back into his chest, pulling out a book.

"Not again!" Branch launched a dive tackle and somehow miraculously got hold of the book. But on closer inspection it wasn't his journal at all. It was pink for one thing.

"Hey, this isn't mine."

"Oh, my mistake, that's Poppy's." Cloud Guy tried to snatch the journal back, but on hearing Poppy's name Branch's grip became vice like.

"What are you doing with Poppy's stuff?" Branch demanded.

"I'm a fan of her work." Cloud Guy said smoothly.

"There's no way I'm letting you keep this!" Branch hauled on the book even harder.

"Well I can hardly let you see it...oops!"

The scrap book, pulled back and forth somehow ended up flying through the air, landing neatly on its spine and flopping open. Confetti exploded out as an elaborate pop up leapt from the page.

Branch took in the design, the world seeming to twist around him. Poppy was unmistakable, and he recognised himself in felt form. Where things got odd was the way the figures were posed. They were kissing, their hair twisted together in a passionate spiral. Dark grey storm clouds in the background gave way to a rainbow which arched over them, emblazoned with the words 'true love!'.

"Poppy...made this?" Branch finally found his words. He also noticed that he was sitting on the floor. Apparently his legs had given out in his moment of shock.

"Whoops, that was supposed to be private. Oh well, cat's out of the bag." Cloud Guy pick up the scrap book and shoved it under Branch's nose. "Still think she's gonna say no?"

"But...the description." Branch mumbled, still unable to quite accept that Poppy might actually love him back.

"What description?" Chenille asked.

Branch was silent, reliving his earlier conversation with Poppy and seeing it in a slightly different light. _Dark hair, check. Toned, well I'm not exactly buff but I guess compared to the average troll I'm not in bad shape. Handsome, that's actually pretty subjective. I just assumed she meant pretty boy like Creek because that's what she was into before, but maybe now she prefers me because she loves me no that can't be right..._

"The ears!" Branch held onto a fact to stop his thoughts from spiralling further. "She told me she likes cute ears."

Branch generally liked his elongated hypermobile ears. It was a great survival adaptation, allowing him to pin point the direction of sounds with far greater accuracy than standard troll ears. But he was under no illusions that anyone would ever describe them as cute.

"Well, when it comes to ears Poppy's idea of cute is a bit unusual. No offence." Satin said with a shrug.

"But...why didn't she just say something?" Branch asked. _And why in the world agree to date Creek? She can't actually have thought that I would turn her down?_

"Cause she said that if she asked you..." Cooper began. Biggy clapped a hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Poppy tries so hard to take care of everyone else, she can sometimes overlook what she needs." Biggy said diplomatically.

"Oh, I get it." Branch shook his head and managed a small chuckle. "She wants me to ask her so that she has the emotional upper hand." Normally that would bother him immensely, but under the circumstances he didn't mind letting Poppy win this time.

"That as well." Smidge admitted with a shrug.

Branch slowly got to his feet. It felt almost like that moment in the Bergen pot, when he'd regained his colours. The feeling that suddenly the possibilities were endless, that everything he'd ever thought beyond his reach was actually right there in front of him. He'd made a bond with Poppy that day, but he'd cherished it so much he'd almost closed off any chance for that bond to blossom into something more. He checked the time. It would be tight, there was less than two hours until Creek was due to pick up Poppy.

"Alright, Poppy wants a date, she'll get it. But I'm gonna need help to pull it all together."

"Meep!"

"Well said, Mr Dinkles! And I'm sure that goes for all of us!" Biggy said.

"Right, Smidge, prevent Creek from getting to Poppy's pod, by any means necessary." Branch instructed.

"Any means?" Smidge asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Any means." Branch reiterated. "Cooper, you're on distraction. Make sure Poppy stays home until we're ready." He continued.

Cooper saluted.

"You can count on me! Unless I get distracted. Which I won't."

That would have to do.

"Satin, Chenille,"

"You don't even need to ask," Satin said.

"We'd never let you go wearing that." Chenille waved dismissively at Branch's patched shorts and camouflage vest.

"Thanks, I think." Branch said dryly.

"Ooo, what about me?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Take this book back to Poppy, do not let her know that I've seen it. Then go as far away from here as you can, and stay there." Branch ordered. _Worth a shot._

"Return book, find vantage point with binoculars. You got it!" Cloud Guy prepared to dive back into the ventilation shaft.

 _Oh well. Good enough I guess._

"And...thanks." Branch said grudgingly.

"Any time, buddy boy. I was getting bored of the will-they-won't-they anyway." Cloud Guy clapped Branch on the back and disappeared up the shaft, leaving Branch feeling vaguely violated as usual.

"What about us?" Biggy asked.

Branch turned to his remaining troops.

"DJ, music."

"Well obviously." Suki grinned.

"Biggy, catering."

"Whatever you need, Branch! And what about Mr Dinkles?" Biggy asked, holding up the glow worm.

"Oh, er.. moral support?" Branch suggested.

"Oh he excels at that." Biggy said happily.

"What about me?" Guy Diamond asked hopefully.

Branch took a deep breath. For Poppy.

"I need...glitter. Lots of glitter."

A/N mk2: Branch's song is a slightly rearranged version of 'Whistle for the choir' by The Fratellies. It's a bit of a mismatch as the original is so English, but I thought the lyrics were a good fit.

I decided on 4 chapters in the end, so the next instalment will be the last in this particular story.

I was planning to do another citations segment, but I have a terrible cold and i can't be bothered.


	4. Chapter IV

The sun was just dipping towards the horizon. Poppy couldn't help but take it slightly personally. Stupid sun, setting when she was still nowhere near in the mood to spend an evening with Creek. Despite Cloud Guy's promise Branch had never come back, not even to set her up with someone else. She really hoped Creek was not going to take this whole date thing seriously, that could make the night really excruciating. Maybe she could avoid it all together? If she looked hard enough surely she could find some sort of emergency that needed her attention. Mind made up Poppy opened her door, only to find Cooper outside.

"Poppy, you can not go out there!" Cooper said seriously.

"Why not? Is there a crisis that I have to deal with right away and will take up the whole evening?" Poppy asked hopefully.

Cooper pushed Poppy back into her pod and slammed the door behind them.

"We can't go out because...there are zombies!" Cooper said dramatically.

Poppy glanced out of the window. The village looked peaceful.

"Cooper..."

"I saw them, with my own eyes! It was just after I found this abandoned hospital out in the forest..." Cooper began.

Poppy sighed and sat down. This would probably take a while.

"...and then they made me their king! But I told them, ain't nothing going on my head except my lucky hat.."

So far Poppy had to admit the story had been pretty entertaining, even if it was blatantly fictitious.

It was almost full dark outside. Creek seemed to be running late. Just as Poppy was beginning to hope that he'd forgotten there was a knock at the door.

Cooper jumped to his feet.

"Then I realised that it was all a dream. Have fun!"

Squeezing out through the window Cooper parachuted away using his hat.

Poppy sighed. Whatever Creek had planned was probably pretty elaborate if it need that long a diversion. It would be dreadfully ungrateful of her if she didn't at least try to enjoy it. Plastering a smile on Poppy opened the door. Creek wasn't there. Glitter was. Glitter was everywhere, all over the flowers that now festooned the tree branch and making a shining path higher up into the tree. Tiny bio luminescent mushrooms were dotted among the flowers, making them sparkle softly. It was so breathtakingly beautiful that Poppy followed the trail without hesitation, caught up in the magic. But the closer she got to the crown of the tree the more melancholy she felt. Creek had gone to all this effort, and she still couldn't help but wish that someone else would be waiting for her.

"You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged."

The sudden voice made her gasp. The last voice she'd expected to hear, and the one she had most yearned for.

"Oh I realise, it's hard to take courage, in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small."

Poppy was running now, blind to the flowers and the sparkles, pulling herself up to where he was waiting for her. As she rounded the trunk she saw him, standing on a bough with the whole village spread out below. He'd made an effort to smarten up, black pants and a black vest embroidered with shimmering silver leaves. Poppy suddenly wished she'd bothered to change into something nicer herself. Branch smiled when he saw her, confident as he always was when he sang, and held out his hand.

"Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bare, just call me up, 'cause I will always be there. And I see your true colours shining through, I see your true colours, that's why I love you,"

Poppy had drifted forwards to take his hand, and was almost surprised when he stopped singing. _Oh wait, this is my part!_

"So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colours are beautiful."

As Poppy sang she pulled Branch closer, her free hand moving to his shoulder. Without hesitation Branch settled his hand on her waist and lead her in a slow waltz, as they sang the last chorus together. As always when they danced together Poppy had that sense of perfect synchronicity, as though his body were an extension of her own, and vice versa.

"I see your true colours shining through, I see your true colours, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colours are beautiful. Like a rainbow, oh oooh, like a rainbow."

They came to a stop as the last note died away. Poppy felt a tiny spark of apprehension. Usually this was where the magic ended, and Branch would resume his careful distance. But this time his hand stayed in hers, and he was gazing so deeply into her eyes Poppy felt he must be looking straight into her soul.

"I meant it Poppy," Branch said, his voice low and soft. "Then, and now, and every day in between. I love you."

Poppy felt like her heart was about to burst. She'd never realised until that very morning how much she wanted to hear those words. Now that she had she wondered how she could ever have though herself happy to be just friends. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world for not working it out sooner.

"Oh Branch, I'm sorry..."

For a moment Branch's smile was replaced with a look of abject horror, then his familiar defensive scowl settled into place. His hand started to pull away from hers. Poppy's mind raced.

 _What's wrong? I only said...Oh I get it._ He could be so insecure sometimes, and he really needed to get over that.

Clinging onto his hand Poppy pulled Branch back towards her and kissed him square on the lips. Branch jumped like she'd given him an electric shock, but then he very tentatively began to kiss her back. Satisfied she'd got the point across Poppy pulled away.

"You didn't let me finish." She scolded him. "I'm sorry I misunderstood you that day. I was so happy that you finally opened up, and we became friends. I didn't even stop to think if that was all you meant. But you've always been special to me, and now it turns out I literally can't imagine myself with anyone other than you. I'm crazy head over heels in love with you. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realise it." Poppy came to the end of her confession. She felt oddly vulnerable with her feelings declared. For a moment she remembered all the times she had held out invitations, hoping they would be accepted but knowing a cruel rejection was much more likely.

"What sort of love confession starts with 'I'm sorry'?" Branch complained. He still looked pretty shaken from her poor choice of words. "I think you're the one who doesn't know anything about romance."

"Well excuse me for not having your way with words." Poppy retorted. She sat down on the edge of the branch, kicking her feet over the substantial drop.

Branch sat down next to her, a polite distance away, and Poppy scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder to show that she wasn't really mad. After only a moment's hesitation Branch put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. Below them the village was lighting up, and seemed to be quite the hive of activity.

"You know, the whole thing is partly your fault." Poppy remarked. "If you meant _love_ love then why did you ask for a hug when we were up on that mushroom? Why not just kiss me then?"

"Th-that's because I'd never actually, you know, kissed anyone at that point." Branch admitted, blushing violet. "I was too worried I'd do it badly. A hug just seemed like the safe bet."

"Aw Branch, you shouldn't have worried. Though, seriously? Mid twenties and you'd never kissed anyone?" Poppy teased.

"I didn't exactly have an active social life before then." Branch reminded her dryly.

"Sorry, I didn't think of it like that. Sooo, who was your first kiss in the end?" Poppy asked casually, curiosity mixed with a tinge of jealousy.

Branch just gave her a look that was equal parts amusement and exasperation.

"That?" Poppy sat up straight as she worked it out. "Just now was your first kiss? Branch, you should have told me, I would have tried to make it special."

"That would have been even more embarrassing." Branch pointed out. "I'm actually glad you just got it out of the way."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's cute." Poppy said reassuringly.

"Your definition of 'cute' is a bit off." Branch chuckled. He gave her a sidelong look and then wiggled the ear nearest her a few times.

"Don't care, it works for me." Poppy said boldly, never the less feeling a blush start to burn across her cheeks. To hide her face Poppy snuggled back into Branch. His new vest had fallen open, and Poppy wondered how he'd react if she put her hand on his bare chest. He still wasn't enthusiastic about unsolicited touching, but it was a date after all. Sending a silent thank you to the twins who had doubtless picked his outfit Poppy ran her hand up Branch's chest, enjoying the feel of firm muscle under soft downy skin. Branch twitched a little but when Poppy sneaked a peak at his face she saw a shy smile. Then it was her turn to jump as Branch wound his hair around hers. They'd locked hair before of course, countless times, but this was different. Gently Branch was weaving his hair through hers, almost strand by strand until she could hardly tell where she left off and he began. It was startlingly intimate, but at the same time it felt completely right. Poppy sighed contentedly. It had undoubtedly been a strange day, but sitting under the stars in Branch's arms made everything feel perfect.

Music was starting to drift up from the village, and looking down Poppy saw that a party had sprung up. There was nothing particularly unusual about that, although this looked quite big, and she was a little miffed that she hadn't been invited. Scents were rising on the breeze too now, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch. Brownies. There were definitely brownies at that party. Poppy looked around, expecting to see a picnic basket nearby but there was nothing.

"Um, did you eat already? I kind of didn't." Poppy said.

"Oh don't worry. There'll be plenty of food at our next stop." Branch said, smiling broadly.

Poppy sat up again.

"Next stop? We're not staying here?"

"This was just a diversion, to buy enough time for our friends to set up the main event." Branch said, grinning. "And it sounds like they're almost ready."

"A party?" Poppy asked, shocked. "You threw a party for our first date, in public?"

"It's what I thought you'd like. I mean, it's not the biggest or loudest or anything," Branch teased.

Poppy grimaced at the reminder of her party which had almost gotten everyone killed.

"Stop talking, don't spoil it. It's perfect."

Poppy leaned in to give him another kiss, and this time Branch responded readily. As usual he was a fast learner.

With their hair still wound together Branch carefully got to his feet and helped Poppy up. There was a loud whistle and a rocket soared up from the clearing below, bursting into gold sparkles.

"Beautiful," Poppy sighed.

"That's just the signal." Branch said dismissively.

Before Poppy could ask what he meant a barrage of rockets launched, filling the sky with a pyrotechnic rainbow. Under a sky filled with luminous colour Branch wrapped his arms around Poppy and kissed her passionately, sending an electric tingle running from her toes to the tips of their tangled hair.

"I saw that in a book once." Branch chuckled huskily as he pulled away.

It took a moment for Poppy's brain to start functioning again. Something about it all was familiar to her too.

 _It was the scene fr_ _om my scrap book! He made it happen in real life. I am going to kill that cloud! And then thank him, cause that was amazing._

"I see you read my latest scrap book." Poppy commented, keeping her voice neutral.

"It was kind of an accident. I hope you're not too mad." Branch said a little nervously.

"Doesn't bother me. Although now It's only fair if I get a look at that journal of yours." Poppy smirked at the brief look of panic on Branch's face.

"We should, um, be getting down to the party." Branch changed subject. His hair unwrapped from hers and he started to swing himself down through the tree.

"Sounds good. But don't think I'll forget about this." Poppy pursued Branch, still teasing.

"You know, I think that meddling cloud actually stole my journal, so you might just have to give up on that idea." Branch countered, dropping to the forest floor.

Poppy wanted to continue the discussion but as soon as she landed a loop of purple hair lassoed her and pulled her into a temporary changing cubical.

"You didn't even change from the day? I knew you'd need us!" Satin unbuttoned Poppy's dress and pulled it off before Poppy could object.

"How's it going so far? Tell us everything!" Chenille dropped a cobalt blue cocktail dress embroidered with pink poppies over Poppy's head.

"Surprising, magical, and oh my god so hot!" Poppy summed up.

The twins squealed as they buttoned up her dress and fixed a silver leaf head band in her hair. Now that Poppy could see it properly the hem of her skirt was also embroidered with the same silver leaves as Branch's vest.

"You have to tell us everything tomorrow!" Satin said.

"Now get back out there." Chenille pushed Poppy out of the cubical. Branch was leaning against a nearby tree, and his eyes lit up as he saw her. Poppy gave him a twirl.

"Think you can be seen with me?"

Branch laughed. "I should be asking you that. No one besides our close friends knows what this party is for. Are you sure you want everyone to see us arriving together?" There was a real question hidden under his light hearted tone.

Poppy linked her arm firmly through his.

"Branch, I spent how many years inviting you to my parties? Now you've finally invited me to one and I am not about to let you get out of it."

"Guess I've got no choice." Branch lead her out into a clearing where at least half the village were dancing, or hanging out around the overloaded buffet tables.

DJ Suki was at the turn tables, and as soon as she saw them she started playing the opening bars of a song Poppy didn't recognise. A spotlight appeared above them, and everyone turned to look, some waving excitedly when they saw her. Poppy glanced at Branch and he had that look he always wore when he was about to surprise her, a mix of anticipation, pride, nerves and hope. Suddenly she knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth.

"Let's to a rave and behave like we're tripping simply cause we're so in love. Funny hat, shiny pants, I'm in need of some romance, go get dolled up and I'll pick you up, oh oh, oooh."

Branch was leading her towards the dance floor, the crowd opening up around them. Most of the faces were just a blur but Poppy did spot her Dad looking on with satisfaction.

"There's no line for you and me, 'cause tonight we're VIP, I know somebody at the door."

"Meep!" Mr Dinkles nodded them past.

"I see that twinkle in your eye, you shake that hair and I just die, let's check our coats and move out to the floor, oh ooh,"

Pulling her by the hand Branch lead her out into the centre of the dance floor, and Poppy was more than happy oblige. As they spun around together Branch's glorious voice rose into the chorus.

"When I'm dancing with you tomorrow doesn't matter, turn that music up til the windows start to shatter. 'Cause you're the only one who can get me on my feet and I don't even dance."

That made Poppy laugh, and she had to join in. Thinking quickly she worked out a new verse. Reading her perfectly Branch waited to see how she would reply.

"Oh just look at me, silly me, I'm as happy as can be, I've got a guy who thinks I rock! And tomorrow there's no chores so set your worry mode on pause and we'll stay out til about six o clock, oh oooh,"

They sang together for the last chorus, unrehearsed but harmonizing perfectly. Sure, life with Branch would never be simple, but Poppy knew she would never want anyone else.

"When we're together, when we're together, there's no tomorrow, there's no tomorrow. When we're together there's no one in the world but you and me oh you and me oh you and me!"

The end.

A/N: well there it is, the final chapter. It was the hardest to write, I forgot that I'm really not great at writing romance, lol. I didn't want to completely change the dynamic of their relationship, especially as it was only their first date. Hopefully it wasn't a let down. The rainbow theme is a reference to the song 'Other side of the storm' in the episode 'Bellow bug day'.

The song at the end is a slightly adapted version of 'No tomorrow' by Orson.

In case anyone hadn't worked it out I'm English, so describing Branch as wearing black pants (instead of trousers) felt deeply wrong, but the observation was from Poppy's perspective so hey ho. I slipped up in the last chapter by using 'lift' instead of 'elevator'. I'll have to write something from Biggy or Creek's perspective so I don't have to worry about things like that xD.

I think that's everything. Thanks to everyone for reading :)


End file.
